


All the Best Ways

by ciitadel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous March, No Romance, One Shot, chloé's redemption arc, just did this cuz it was chloe's day and I haven't contributed yet, okay maybe a tinyyyyyy bit of chloé and ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciitadel/pseuds/ciitadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé is fangirling over Ladybug as usual one day until her hero tells her off about her bad behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Best Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution for Miraculous March so far!!! Just a simple one shot giving Chloé a redemption arc so we don't hate her as much!!! (she is honestly horrible but I accept the headcanon that she is gay for Ladybug lol)
> 
> My tumblr: http://themiraculoustrashcan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to send me a message! I love hearing from you guys!! <3
> 
> Check out my other works also!!

“Oh Ladybug! Over here! It's me Choe Bourgeois! Remember!? Can I take a selfie with you?!” Chloe yelled, waving frantically at the red clad superhero as Chat Noir and her finished fist bumping. Another akuma had been defeated, and the wave of warmth and joy from Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure was still radiating in the air. 

Chloe stomped her foot in frustration as the superhero duo began walking away, both of their Miraculouses beeping.

“Ladybug! Why don't you ever pay attention to me!?” Chloe shouted as loud as she could. Somehow over the cheering crowd, Ladybug heard her. She whirled around and her blue eyes narrowed when she saw the source of the voice. She strolled over to the blonde, her hands on her hips, and Chloe involuntarily shrank back. 

“Do you want to know why I never pay attention to you? Why I don't take photos with you and adore your every move Chloe?” Chloe stared blankly, not responding, but Ladybug continued anyway. “It's because you are mean. You act like you are so much better than everyone else when in reality you just terrorize everyone you come in contact with.”

“Oh please, name one person I've-”

“You've akumatized at least nine people in the last several months alone! Kim, Sabrina, Alya, Nathanael, Mylene, and that's just off the top of my head! And that's not mentioning those who haven't been akumatized that you still torture! I've seen the way you treat poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and from what I can tell all she's done is call you out on what you do! You are someone who doesn't care about the feelings of others, you only care about yourself. So that's why I don't pay attention to you, because you are simply horrible.” As Chloe stood there shell-shocked, Ladybug’s Miraculous beeped again and she hastily swung away with Chat Noir following close behind. 

Chloe stood in shock as snickers were heard around her, and her vision blurred with hot tears. She felt naked and exposed, as the realization that everything Ladybug had said was true hit her like a truck full of cement. She was mean, she was horrible. And although she knew that it had never completely registered just how much her actions affected others, Chloe had become talented at keeping an out of sight out of mind attitude about her behavior. But she could keep this out of her mind no longer.

And now with hot streams of water running down her cheeks, Chloe ran away from the snickering crowd to confront what she had become. 

~~  
Marinette sat at her desk, bent over the history homework she was attempting to complete. 

“Tikki, what was that one green God again? You know, the one that came out of Zeus’s forehead?” 

“That was Athena, the Goddess of intelligence and such.” Tikki informed her, the cartoonish voice now monotone. Marinette glanced over in surprise and saw the red Kwami was turned away from her. 

“Tikki what's wrong?” She asked, very concerned for her tiny magical friend.

“You were very extreme on Chloe earlier and don't seem to care.” Marinette blinked in surprise.

“But she deserved it! Now I admit I should've spoken quieter and in a private location and maybe worded it differently but she needed to have some sense knocked into her! And if Marinette couldn't do it then Ladybug certainly could!” 

“I know I agree with you on that part, but you embarrassed her on live TV. All I'm saying is, maybe next time Ladybug sees her she should apologize.” Tikki turned to her, looking at Marinette with her huge, pleading eyes. Marinette sighed in defeat.

“I guess you're right, Ladybug was pretty harsh. Next time I'll apologize.” Just then Marinette’s mother called to her.

“Marinette?! Someone from your class is here to see you!” She gave a confused glance to Tikki and she just shook her head. Who besides Alya would show up? Her mind instantly floated to Adrien but knew her mother would've said something less vague to indicate who it was. Shrugging to her Kwami, she made her way down to see who was there. 

Marinette almost screamed when she saw the familiar blonde ponytail of Chloe Bourgeois standing next to her mother. 

“Chloe? What are you doing here?” Marinette asked warily, making her way in front of the girl. Chloe narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Marinette, can we speak somewhere private?” Oh god she figured out I'm Ladybug and is going to murder me, was Marinette’s first thought. Her voice was stone cold, her eyes like shards of ice. No no, if that was her intent she would've brought Sabrina to clean up the blood. 

“Please?” Chloe added in when she didn't respond. A bit of emotion leaked into her voice, it was sadness. 

“Sureee? We can go to my room if you want?” She asked cautiously, now unsure as to Chloe’s motivation. 

“That works.” She said coldly, the previous emotion gone again. Tensely, Marinette turned around and Chloe followed her to her room. 

As soon as they were up there, Chloe stood in silence as she looked around Marinette’s room. Her gaze inevitably fell onto her many posters of Adrien. Marinette felt her cheeks begin to heat up. 

“You really like him don't you?” Chloe said, her tone unreadable. 

“Yeah but I thought you knew that?” 

“I did, but not this much. Why do you even like him so much anyway? Is it just because he's a model?” Her sharp eyes seemed to be filled with pain. 

“No… No it's not that at all. I like Adrien because of his kindness. If I had liked him because he was a model than I wouldn't have been mad at him about the gum incident the first day now would I? But later he explained himself and gave me an umbrella when it was raining… And I realized that even though he had never had friends before he was still kind and caring.” She blushed profusely when she realized how much she had told her arch nemesis. But Chloe didn't seem to have a recording device on her or to even be paying full attention. The blonde sat down on Marinette’s couch and hung her head low, Marinette sat next to her. 

“You really are perfect aren't you?” She muttered. 

“Pfft me? Perfect? Yeah right!” Marinette said without thinking. Chloe turned and glared at her.

“No, I'm being serious. I've treated you like crap for years and all you've been is kind and caring to everyone around you. You never resort to pettiness and the bad things you do are only to help others. You have a heart of gold Marinette, and…” She took a shaky breath. “I’m really really sorry for all that I’ve done to you!” The words come out in a rush but the meaning behind them is real. That’s when Chloe begins to sob, ugly sobs as well, not dainty delicate tears but dry heaves. Surprised by this sudden emotion from her enemy, Marinette rubbed her back gently. 

“It’s okay Chloe, I forgive you. You’re going in the right direction now and that’s all that matters.” Without thinking, the blonde curled into the pigtailed girl, and Marinette just continued rubbing her back gently as she let her cry herself out. 

“Thank you! It’s just been so hard since my mom died and I was so angry that-that I just took it out on others!” She said in a barely distinguishable sob. 

“I’m sorry Chloe, that must’ve been really hard.” She nodded and they sat like that for several minutes as Chloe finally let out all the pent up rage and sadness go. It was like a cleansing, as all the negative emotion left her body, and she felt better with each breath. Finally, she sat up and wiped at her smudged mascara. 

“So… you really forgive me?” She asked Marinette hesitantly. 

“Of course Chloe, just don’t go back to being mean.” 

“No, no I won’t. It doesn’t feel as good as it used to anyway. But how do I…” Chloe didn’t know how to phrase the question in her head, but Marinette knew what she was talking about. 

“How do you go to school and be nice after being so rude?” She nodded. “Easy. When you get to school just take each person you’ve been mean to aside and apologize throughout the day. Don’t make a big deal out of it with the whole class or anything, just change your behavior subtly and everyone else will catch on.” 

“But I’ve been horrible to everyone! Where would I even start?!” She wailed. 

“Sabrina might be the best starting point.” Marinette suggested. 

“Oh… oh my god you’re right. I’ve been so awful to her for years now and… I can’t believe she’s stuck by me this long. I didn’t even think about her. I’ll actually invite her out to lunch after I leave here.” Chloe said, making a mental note to herself. The two former enemies talked a bit more, Marinette giving advice to Chloe on what she should do and how to redeem herself. They spoke like actual friends, and by the time Chloe left Marinette was confident in saying they were. 

~~

“Bye-bye little butterfly.” Ladybug said, waving to the dainty white butterfly that fluttered away. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Her healing magic swept all around, leaving feelings of joy radiating throughout the city. Chat Noir smiled at her and they performed their usual fist bump as cameras rolled and fans cheered. Before the two heroes departed though, Ladybug spotted a familiar ponytailed girl standing in the crowd, holding a scrap of paper with her head held low. She strolled over to her. 

“Chloe Bourgeois? I wanted to say I’m sorry for how harsh I was the other day, that was out of line.” She said. Chloe lifted her head, a blush heating her cheeks. 

“Really?! No no that’s not necessary. I-I um actually wanted to say thank you for what you said to me the other day. I really needed that. It opened my eyes to how terrible I was and now I’m working on fixing it.” She looked back down at the piece of paper clutched in her white knuckles. “I also wanted to give you this. It’s just a little something extra I wrote to say thank you, more formally I guess.” Her blush deepened and Ladybug smiled widely. 

“You’re welcome Chloe. I’m glad I helped and now you’re on the path to becoming a great person. Just try not to cause any more akuma’s for us please?” She said jokingly. She took the piece of paper and read the crumbled words. 

Dear Ladybug,  
Thank you for opening my eyes to how I really am. I will forever appreciate that. You are my role model, you are always so caring and kind and sincere and only want to help others. You’re confident, loving, beautiful, and the best hero Paris could ask for, so don’t ever doubt yourself. Paris would’ve been destroyed a million times over so always trust in yourself to make the right choices because you are Ladybug, the superhero of Paris. 

Love,   
Chloe Bourgeois <3

Marinette didn’t expect her eyes to fill with tears, but the burning sensation appeared in all the best ways. Without thinking, she reached over and hugged the girl tightly, the water rolling down her cheeks as she grinned. As she pulled away, Ladybug left a quick kiss on her cheek without thinking, and Chloe gasped. Then she grabbed her yo-yo and swung away without a word, as a puzzled Chat followed her, leaving a blushing and grinning Chloe standing dumfounded in all the best ways.


End file.
